Mixed Signals/Quotes
Agent Six: (After Rex makes a new build) You want to explain this? :Rex: I don't know. It's like some weird vision of this thing filled my head, the it built itself out of me. Maybe the vision came from Blobbo! Maybe it's trying to talk to me. :(Rex runs up to the blob) :Rex: Come on, big boy. Send me some more pictures. What's on your mind? :(Pause. The blob hits Rex into a car then enters a building) :Agent Six: Groceries. That's what's on its mind. :Rex: Nah, skip it. That vision must've been a fluke. : :Rex: (after Rex splits the blob in two) Heh. I wasn't supposed to do that, right? :Agent Six: Rex, I want you back at HQ. :Rex: But I feel okay now. And - and we've got um... two blobs to put down. :Agent Six: Now! :Rex: (Gasp) Pizza... :Doctor Holiday: I think he's having another vision. :Bobo Haha: Of lunch? :Rex: With pineapple and salmon. :Bobo Haha: Yeech!! He is nuts. :Doctor Holiday: Aside from a strange taste in pizza toppings. All readings are normal. I can't explain it. :Bobo Haha: Is that my electric toothbrush? :Rex: It better not be! It's the one I've been using! :Rex: (Gasping after being freed from trapping bubble) Figures, I'd build a machine with a serious attitude problem. :Caesar: (Taking off his helmet and turns to Rex) Rex, is that you? :Rex: Who’s asking? :Caesar: It’s me, Caesar, your brother! :Caesar: Mijo!! (Hugs Rex) You’re alive and...older. (Rex is dumbfounded) Atomic clock was right… Esta es una problema grande. :Rex: ...Ah, yeah...(Pushes Caesar) it is a big problem. :Caesar: What is this place? Who are you people? (to Rex) I'm getting you out of here! :Bobo Haha: Sorry amigo. Put your hands up, or don't - I got a clear shot either way. :Caesar: (Is looking at Bobo) A talking chimp? :Bobo Haha: Don’t bother. I’ve heard all the jokes. :Caesar: Stand aside! :Rex: Hello, do I get a say in this? :Doctor Holiday: If you're part of some elaborate plan to kidnap Rex, then you failed! :Caesar: Listen, Bonita, you don't want to make me use this! :Rex: (Gets in between them) Enough! Normally around here when someone barges in talking crazy, they get ground into the deck plates by my giant fists. But you seem legit. I'm going with him. :Doctor Holiday: Rex! :Rex: (Gives Holiday a meaningful look, titling his head to Caesar and then talks to him) Okay, brother, lead the way. :Rex: So, if you are my brother, where have you been all this time? :Caesar: I’ll explain once we're safe. :Rex: This is Providence, we are safe (noticing fallen agents) ...usually. :Caesar: Providence? Never head of it. To be honest, last five years have been a bit of the blur. :Rex: I want to believe you, but I'm gonna need some proof. :(Rex and Caesar went inside the elevator) :Caesar: Your name is Rex Salazar. Our parents are Violeta and Rafael. The last time I saw you was at the applied nanite research lab in Abysus, right before those fools triggered a replication cycle. :Rex: And I have total amnesia, so, for all I know, that could be completely bogus. :Caesar: There's a scar on the back of your left knee you got when you were 7, riding the gantry arm in the reactor annex. :Rex: (Looking at his knee) I always wondered how I got that. :(they go out and Rex notices Caesar Salazar's pod laboratory) :Rex: Whoa, nice wheels. :Agent Six: (Comes out and unsheathed his swords) Don't even think about it. :(Caesar is about to attack but Rex stops him) :Rex: It's okay. Six isn't going to hurt you, right, Six? You're coming in a little late on this, but, uh, this is Caesar, my brother. ''And he wants to get me out of here. So, let's just let my brother have his way and see where this all goes. :'Rex': Wherever you plan on going, they're gonna follow us. You know that, right? :'Caesar': They can try. :'Rex': I don't know. Providence ships are pretty fast. :'Agent Six': Track Rex's bio-signature and find out who that guy ''really is. :Rex: You ain't kidding. This thing moves fast. A-are we in the arctic? :Caesar: How do you think I got to your location so quickly once the locator signaled me? :Rex: Locator? You sent me the schematics to build that thing? It tried to crush me like a bug! :Caesar: Sorry mijo, I wasn't really trying to hurt. (Scans Rex's body) I was looking for what's hiding inside of you. (Showing Rex the result) The Omega One Nanite. :Rex: That thing? Holiday discovered it before. We had no idea what it was. :Caesar: I sent signal instructions for the Omega One to track and contain. But since the nanite has integrated into your DNA, you became the conduit for buiding the machine. What I don't get is how the Omega One got inside of you. Rylander was supposed to have that under lock and key. :Rex: Rylander? He's the one who put it inside me. :Caesar: Why would he do a thing like that? I'm really gonna have to let old fool have it when I see him. :Rex: Not possible-- courtesy of Van Kleiss. :Caesar: Van Kleiss?! What does that third-rate lab hack have to do with this? :Rex: What? I guess I’m not the only one who needs an update. :Rex: Where have you been? :Caesar: It's a long story-- actually, short by my clock. A splinter group had formed at the lab. They had other ideas about how the nanites would be used. We tried to stop them, and you were hurt. The only way to save your life was an infusion of nanites. It was risky, but it worked. We thought that'd be enough to stop the others, make them see the right path. But we were wrong. Mom and Dad were in the reactor. As for me, I managed to escape in my lab. But the shock wave, the same shock wave that probably blanked your memory.... also interfered with engine that powers this pod. I was stuck in sub-light drive. :Rex: How long? :Caesar: 15 minutes. That's how long it took me to reboot the system. But at the speed I was going, it was 5 years of your time. I knew there was an accident, but I had no idea how bad. My nanite sensors were off the charts. My 1st priority was to insure the OM-1 was safe. That was our promise. And here we are. So, what have I missed these past 5 years? : :Caesar: 'So let me understand, there are EVO's and Van Kleiss claimed as their leader? :'Rex: Well, not for all of them, yet. But I wanna know about me, about our parents. :Caesar: They were scientist, we live all over the world. Things settled down when you came along, and that was in Geneva. :Rex: Wait a second. Are you saying I'm Swiss? :Caesar: Not really. Mother was born in Mexico. Father in Bueno Aires. :Rex: And they're...really gone? :(Caesar slowly nods) :Rex: Um, where exactly did this ship take us? :Caesar: What do you know? We're back at the original lab site. :Rex: You mean the one in Abysus? :Caesar: Is that a problem? :Rex: I'd say just a small one. :Rex: We should go, like now. :Caesar: (Typing) Hmm... Must be low on charge. (Walks out the door) We may be stuck, but on the bright side, I can take a look at these variegated organisms. (Goes out) :Rex: Caesar! Wait! :(Outside and observing the E.V.O-s) :Caesar: Fascinating. I always knew they would be mutations, but never expected to be this random. :(Rex hits the E.V.O. before they got near Caesar) :Rex: Sorry, Bro. But these guys (Hits another E.V.O.) Don't sit still for question. :Caesar: (Seeing Rex's new build) Hmm... That's new. :Rex: Gotta get back to work. :Caesar: My little brother, the hero! I remember when you just wanted to be a musician. :Rex: Guitar? No, wait. Drums! :Caesar: Accordion. :Rex: (Pushing Caesar away from the blob) Are you crazy?! :Caesar: Depends on who you ask. I have something in my lab that can help us out. :Agent Six: Help? You're not even suppose to be outside the keep. (Starfish EVO starts to form and the Providence captured and shocked the EVO using the extensive electric net) :Rex: Woohoo! Way the go Bro! First day on the job and you already got us saved. :Agent Six: Job? :Rex: Oh, come on, admit it Six! He saves our chicharrones! :Caesar: Hahaha!! :Rex: 'What's so funny? :'Caesar: '(''Put his arm on Rex's shoulder) You always make me laugh when you try to speak Spanish. :'''Rex: (Smiles) :White Knight: If everything I've read about him is true, he could be an incredible asset to Providence. :Agent Six: Or a major liability. :White Knight: All the more reason to keep him with us. Give him whatever he needs. :Doctor Holiday: White's right, Six. He knows more about nanites than anyone on the planet. He helped invent them. :Agent Six: My point exactly! :Agent Six: I'm happy for you, Rex. You always said you wanted to find your family. :Rex: Thanks but you know what?... I already did. Caesar may be my brother, but you, Holiday, Bobo: you're who I have a connection with. :Bobo Haha: Oh now you see? I'm getting all misty. :Caesar: (Caesar enters) There you are. Hmm. Nice view. Say mijo, you think your cafeteria could with up a pizza with pineapple and salmon? I've been craving one for days. :Bobo Haha: Connection, huh? Category:Episode Quotes Category:Quotes